Sight
by Proud Yaoi Fangurl
Summary: Ed’s life was going well. He just got his brothers body back and his arm and leg. And he was working on getting the person of his dreams. He wasn’t expecting the accident or what happened because of it. Warnings: Yaoi, mature scenes, mpreg, bad words
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ed's life was going well. He just got his brothers body back and his arm and leg. And he was working on getting the person of his dreams. He wasn't expecting the accident or what happened because of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones I made up.

Warnings: Yaoi, sex, mpreg, bad words

"talking"

'thinking'

_flashback/dreams_

Ed was walking into central with a big smile on his face for the first time. Why wouldn't he be happy? His life was good. He got his brother back and his arm and leg as a bonus. Also he just had a long and greatly needed vacation.

Al and he went to a nice beach with Winry and had a wonderfully relaxing time. Although, he had a great time he was plagued with dreams of a person he never thought he would… well at least those kind of dreams.

The dreams were of a very sexual nature and they were also of a man. Ed always knew he was attracted to men more than women but why did they have to be that man? Why did they have to be of a newly promoted Lieutenant General Roy Mustang? Why the one man who could always get on his nerves? But then again he is hot.

The moment the thought about Roy popped in his head Ed stopped and started to smack himself repeatedly in the head trying to knock the images out of there. Needless to say it didn't work. But he started for the office of the man who has been haunting his dreams for too long.

I know it is short but it is 3 in the morning and I am tired so I cannot think as well as normal so the story would not be up to par.

Rate and review and if you are going to tell me that it sucked please tell me how to fix it so that I get better and not continue to write crappy stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Ed's life was going well. He just got his brother's body back and his arm and leg. And he was working on getting the person of his dreams. He wasn't expecting the accident or what happened because of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones I made up.

Warnings: Yaoi, Sex, mpreg, bad words

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback/dreams_

'Stupid dreams! Why the hell am I dreaming of that bastard?! He is an arrogant, stuck up bastard. How could I think of him that way? I mean what the hell. And now I have to have a meeting with him to discuss what I am supposed to do since I don't need to travel any more. Man, I wish Al was here. Ok here we go.'

Ed walked into the main office area where everyone else had their desks. Hawkeye was cleaning her gun. Havoc was smoking his cigarettes as usual. Fuery was messing with some piece of technology that Ed could not recognize. Falman was doing some paper work and Breda was in the corner yelling at Black Hayate to get away from him.

Havoc looked over to the door to see who came in and grinned when he saw that it was Ed. "Hey there, Chief! Your vacation over already?"

Everyone then looked over at Ed.

"Yea. I wish it wasn't though. I had a great time."

Fuery was the next person to ask a question. "So what did you do? Did you have fun?"

"Yea I had a lot of fun. Al, Winry, and I went to the beach. Al got sun burnt because he forgot that he could. When he realized he got burnt he was in so much pain he could barely move but he was happy because it was more prove he had his body back."

Black Hayate was now under Hawkeye's desk so Breda sat down at his desk. "Hey where is Al?"

"He stayed in Risembool with Winry and Pinako. He is still having some adjustment problems so we figured it would be best if he stayed there."

Hawkeye put her gun on her desk and asked, "So how long will he stay there?"

"I don't know. As of right now and with how he and Winry are getting along it is possible that he will stay in Risembool. But that is for him to decide and if he wants to stay who am I to stop him. Any way enough with the questions I have to see bastard about what I need to do now that I have nothing to do. See you when I'm done"

With that Ed walked up to the door that separated Mustang's personal office to the main area and took a breath to clear his thoughts of the Lieutenant General. Then he walked in to see Mustang actually doing his paperwork. Mustang hadn't seemed to notice him so he took this chance to not only surprise him but to make fun of him too. So Ed carefully and quietly tip-toed over next to Mustang and leaned over his shoulder to look at what he was doing.

While Ed was standing there preparing what he was going say only one thing was going through his mind. 'Holy crap he smells really good.' Ed then mentally smacked himself and said, "This is really amazing. Roy 'I don't do paper work' Mustang is doing paper work."

Mustang jumped out of his chair and about six feet from Ed and was snapping his fingers even though he did not have his gloves on. He also looked as though he had seen a ghost. Ed was now laughing his ass off at Mustang's face. Mustang quickly realized that It was only Ed and was now Very angry.

Srry for not updating for a while I was being lazy. Just like I am now only give you guys 2 and a half pages of story but I am out of things to write today and I also have to wash my uniform for work tomarrow. So I will right more next time I promise.

Rate and review


End file.
